The Burns of Desire
by MJsWonderland
Summary: Lana is in forced hibernation, Caroline is devastated and Klaus is...well confused. Seems like someone got to close to the fire and got themselves burned... Last part of The Rules of Affection Trilogy or "Make the Rules, Play the Game and Watch the World Burn" - Series.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I officially apologize for taking so long. I just finished this chapter and I thought I should upload it immediately after proofreading it. So there you go. I really can't deal with anymore and recently I have been using archiveofourown more and more. I will finish posting this trilogy here, however this will be my last story posted here. when all is done I will post the link to my new publishing acc at ao3 **

**until then have fun. lots of love and enjoy. **

**ATTENTION: I updated Chapter 4 of Game of Love... added a little steamy sex scene between Klaus and Caroline.. let me know if you liked it. :) **

Klaus woke up to see that he was alone. He remembered what happened but he couldn't quite fit the pieces together as to why it had gone that far. He reached for his phone and dialed Caroline's number. She rejected the call. Next he tried Lana, her phone was off. He didn't know what happened between after Lana got to the tomb and waking up. It was a complete blank. He got up and made his way to Caroline's house.

She was there. He could hear her talking on the phone. "...Bonnie, he really scared me. He almost killed Kol and I couldn't do anything! Only when...only when Lana came... that's when he calmed down." She started sobbing. Klaus didn't know what to do so he knocked on the front door. All he wanted was to see her and tell her that he was sorry and he didn't even know what else. He was desperate to see her now. The sobbing stopped. "Bonnie, I'll call you back, there's someone at the door. Thanks for taking care of him. I didn't know where else to take him." When Caroline saw who was at the door she stopped dead in her tracks. „What do you want?" she knew he could hear her through the door. „I need to see you." „Well, you did see me so now leave!" She glared at him her eyes still wet from crying. Klaus couldn't bear this distance between them, not the mention how it pained him to see her this furious and hurt. He hated himself for what he'd done to her. "Caroline, please, let me in. I... We need to talk." She tapped her foot in a gesture of annoyance and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Seriously?" she said in that tone that Klaus knew oh so well. "You actually think I want to talk to you after what you did?"

"I didn't mean to. You don't understand.."

"Yes, I do not understand what the hell has been going on in your head. YOUR BROTHER, for crying out loud." She was incredibly frustrated by all of this. Caroline had expected many things from him but to actually go full on psycho-mode on his brother over a stupid comment was beyond her comprehension.

He sighed. It felt as if she was miles away. He was certain he had lost her. "I just... When it comes to you I can't control myself. I can't keep calm, I can't bear the thought of any other man lingering in your thoughts."

Caroline shook her head. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. "It's open." She said. He entered her house and followed her. She was with her back towards him and he had this strong urge to touch her. Hold her. But he knew she wouldn't let him.

Caroline wished for nothing more than to be in his arms again. Even the few steps they were apart were almost too much to bear. She could feel the tears welling up again. She forced them down. In the back of her head was this familiar voice again, telling her to shut the feelings off and just succumb to the lust her inner beast felt. But she knew better than to do that. She knew she would become like Katherine if she did that. And there was no way she wanted herself to turn into someone who didn't care, someone who only cares about themselves.

"So I get that you're overly jealous and possessive, but you can't go around killing every guy that looks at me longer than 2 seconds." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. The regret she could see in them was real.

"I did what I did to protect you. Kol is not good to be around. He is dangerous, reckless."

"And you're not?"

He didn't answer. So she continued. "You dragged your own brother into a tomb, you were torturing him and would have done god knows what, if Lana hadn't interfered. Why? Why would you calm down only to her voice, to her touch? How come she knew exactly were you were and how to get to you? I don't understand this. You and her, you're not over, are you?" She knew that this shouldn't be the primary source of her anger, but seeing how Lana had almost easily found a way to reach Klaus when he was at the darkest place of his mind, that had truly made her doubt his love for and the connection she thought they had.

"We are over. It's just that she has been a part of my life ever since I was a little boy. Apart from my siblings there is no one I have known that long. And even them I haven't known that well." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Let me explain something, you won't like it and it will possibly be the last and final strike and you'll maybe won't want to talk to me ever again but I need to tell you this." Caroline leaned against the counter, arms crossed in front of her chest as if she was afraid she might fall apart. Her heart was beating loud and fast, her breath was heavy. She had to force herself to calm down or she would have a full-blown panic-attack. "Go on." It wasn't more than a raspy whisper.

"Vampires have, as you know, a certain magic they can use. For example Compulsion. But there is another thing we are capable of. It's called blood magic. Blood magic has many forms and ways of working. It can work as a bond between humans and vampires, newly changed vampires and their transition blood donor or it can work between vampires.

When two vampires share their blood in a moment of complete and utter union time and time again they form a blond bond. This bond works like a mental connection, no matter where they are or what they're doing, they always know where the other one is and what he or she is up to. That is if they concentrate enough. However the other one always feels the tug of the blood bond. So you can't secretly spy on one another. This is what Lana and I have. I got a few cracks when we shared our blood but it is still active, since it takes a long time to build it and it is hard to destroy once it is completely active. That is why she could find me and that is also why she could calm me and get to me. Because she has excess to parts of me that even I can't quite reach."

He could have told her more. He could have told her, that when Lana was a human she had been in love with him and that when she was turned by his blood she should have been sired to him, like any other freshly turned vampire would have been if their human-self had been in love with the transition blood donor. He could have told her that it remained a mystery why Lana rejected the sire bond, his theory about this was, that because she had been a powerful witch she was simply to strong to submit to bond that relied solely on one-sided infatuation. But he didn't. Because he knew at that moment saying less was maybe the only way to prevent Caroline from turning away from him completely. He knew that if Caroline really grasped at how deep and strong and intense the bond between him and Lana was, she would turn away from him for good. And that was the one thing he could not let happen. Ever.

"This bond you two have... Will it ever end? Will she ever not be a part of you?" Caroline felt empty. There was this dark hole she was falling into and it felt as if nothing could pull her up again. She sensed that he wasn't telling her everything, and even if she felt a little sting at this betrayal she knew she couldn't possibly process any more information. Her mind was fuzzy and it felt as if she was losing the grip on reality. Slowly she felt her hope that this might turn out to be something good slip away.

"I don't know." Klaus didn't look her in the eyes. "You don't know if it will end or you don't know if you want it to end?" Her words were like knifes in his ears.

His heart clenched. "I don't know."

She stood in front of him, close, and forced him to look her in the eye. "Then figure it out." She said in a calm and steady voice. Then she turned around and went to her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. Tears started welling up and this time in the solitude of her room, Caroline was unable to stop them from spilling. She cried, silent, violent sobs rocking through her body. If a heart could literally break apart, hers would have be broken into a million little pieces.

As soon as he heard her start to cry again Klaus walked towards her room, but he didn't go in. He put his hand against the door resting his forehead next to it. He breathed deeply and tried to think of something he could do, or say, but there was nothing. Then he turned away and left. She had the right to demand that he was certain about his feelings before she would let him in again. He knew he had to look for Lana in order to straighten things out. Without her he couldn't figure out whether he wanted to break the bond or not and also she had the right to have a say in this matter. They had been mates for almost a century, he couldn't turn his back on her just like that. Also he knew the consequences of breaking a blood bond without mutual consent could be horrendous for the other one.


End file.
